


All Sensible Souls

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter took another one of the pills Carson had prescribed and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the painkiller to kick in so that the twinges of pain from his hand would subside. He was alone in the gateroom, all sensible souls fast asleep (or at least in the privacy of their quarters, trying to sleep).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sensible Souls

Peter took another one of the pills Carson had prescribed and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the painkiller to kick in so that the twinges of pain from his hand would subside. He was alone in the gateroom, all sensible souls fast asleep (or at least in the privacy of their quarters, trying to sleep). 

"So you really punched McKay." 

Peter glanced up at Radek's amused comment, automatically smiling at the other man. "I wish. No, I _tried_ to hit him and got this for my trouble." He waved his bandaged hand as emphasis. 

Radek's blue eyes gleamed with mischief as he said, mock-solemn, "Well, if it is any consolation, you are already being called a hero in the labs." 

"Does my hero status entitle me to extra desserts?" When Radek just looked at him, one eyebrow raised, Peter shrugged. "Figured not, but it was worth a shot." 

Shaking his head and smiling slightly, Radek slid into the empty seat next to him, slouching little as he ran a hand over his face. Peter watched him for a moment, taking in the weariness all but radiating off Radek's frame, and then said, "So what has you up so late?"

Radek shrugged. "Am still getting used to the city, I suppose."

"And the fact that we're in another galaxy?" Peter said wryly, and was pleased to see some of Radek's weariness disappear and a dimple appear in his cheek as he smiled. He ignored the spark of interest that flared in his stomach at the sight of that dimple, tucked it into the corner of his mind that he reserved for implausible and unrequited attractions. 

"Yes, that as well. And also that we are in the middle of an ocean. The Czech Republic is landlocked, you know. I am not used to the sea." 

Peter nodded. There was silence for a moment, during which the painkillers finally began kicking in, and then Radek asked, "Have you ever had becherovka?" When Peter shook his head, Radek smiled. "Once you are off your medicine, I shall treat you to the best liquor the Czech Republic has to offer. After all, a hero deserves a drink." 

Peter eyed him. "Is that the liquor you used to drink Carson under the table the night Sheppard lit up the control chair?" He'd seen Carson's haggard expression the next day, how the Scotsman had flinched at every possible noise. Remembering Carson's abject misery, he shook his head at Radek's innocent expression. "I am not going to try and defeat you in a drinking contest, by the way. I know I'll lose." 

Innocence shifted to mischief once more, and Radek smiled. "You will not even attempt to defend your country's honor?" When Peter just snorted, the dimple reappeared in Radek's cheek. "Very well." 

Peter's gaze must have lingered a bit too long on Radek's smile then, or the painkillers relaxed him too much and let something show in his face, because those blue eyes abruptly sharpened, his expression turning speculative. 

"A date, then," Radek said, and then rose to his feet as Peter blinked at him, wondering what _that_ was supposed to mean and what, exactly, Radek had seen in his expression. 

Then his thoughts fled as Radek stepped in close, one hand coming to rest gently on Peter's shoulder. 

He could feel his breath hitch, his stomach suddenly twisting with a mixture of want, nervousness, and anticipation. He gathered his scattered thoughts just in time to meet Radek halfway as the other man leaned down to kiss him. 

Radek's lips were warm and dry and smooth, the press of their mouths slow and exploratory. When the kiss finally ended, Peter's thoughts were fuzzy from both the painkillers and lust. He opened his eyes to meet Radek's intent gaze. 

Licking his lips, which still tingled from the kiss, Peter said, "So...a date," and watched as a slow, pleased smile formed on Radek's lips.


End file.
